Adrienette- Rainy Days
by Roxychick9614
Summary: Adrienette month day two. Trying to get the ones I finished all up. Sorry for being late! RAINY DAYS


_**Adrienette Month: Day 2- Rainy days**_

* * *

The darker the skies grew, the heavier the clouds that consumed it, became. Then at last one brave drop trickled out of the mass to be reunited with the ground. It wasn't long after the one fell, another one dropped, and another, and another; before long all of pairs was ambushed by a heavy down pour.

Umbrella's went up as the rain came down.

Chat Noir laid on the ground in the park, gazing up at the somber sky; never moving an inch even when the rain splashed against his face. Arms sprawled out and tears that were mistaken for rain drops rolling down to his ears.

He was a hero right?

If so... why?

Why was there so much movement around him.

He's been laying there, but no one has noticed him, he could hear the pounding of feet against the pavement as people ran through the rain; he could make out to shadows in the corner of his eyes, while people strolled by with their umbrellas. Never caring to give him a second glance.

He was a super hero...

He's always protecting everyone, and yet, whenever there is no danger, he his left forgotten in the night, like a lonely black cat.

Chat closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. It would be different if he was Ladybug, right?

After all she was always getting cheered on for. Thinking about it now, to everyone in Paris, he was no more than just a... sidekick.

Suddenly the rain pouring on his face stopped.

That's strange...

If the rain stopped, why could he still feel it on his body- his curiosity got the better of him.

Chat opened his eyes and widened them slightly in surprise when a young girl with pigtails kneeled down to shoot him with a puzzled look.

"Chat?" Marinette spoke, causing the cat to blink.

"M'lady?" He choked up.

Marinette tilted her head slightly to the side, holding the umbrella he- as Adrien lent her so long ago.

"What are you doing laying out in the rain?" She asked. "You'll catch a cold!"

Chat blinked again. Marinette. She actually noticed him, in the pouring rain. With all the people that passed, Marinette, Ladybug... stopped for this lonely black cat.

Even if the whole world wouldn't pay attention to him, unless he was saving it- at least the one person he secretly cared more about than anything else, did.

That...

That was more than enough.

XOXOXOXO

"Hey Adrien..." Marinette fumbled up the stairs with a plate of cheese, a cup of hot chocolate and a towel.

"Yes?"

"What were you doing out in the rain in the first place, just laying there I mean?" She began again "You do know you could have gotten really sick if you were out there much longer"

"M'Lady are you worried about me" Adrien smiled his famous Chat Cheshire grin.

Marinette rolled her eyes as small giggles made their wait up her throat. She handed the boy everything in her hands, then spoke softly. "Of course I worry about you, silly kitty. You're my partner"

"Marinette!" Adrien's smile grew bigger, rubbing the towel through his messy wet hair.

"After all what use would you be to me if Chat Noir can't battle" She smiled.

Adrien sulked giving the girl a small pout. "That's mean"

Marinette giggled and playfully elbowed Adrien's side. "I'm kidding. I don't want anything happening to you because I love you"

Adrien's eyes widened. "What?"

Marinette stiffened and a really strange noise came out of her. "I-I-I mean! I love y-you helping m-me in battle! Yeah I-I couldn't d-do anything without you" Marinette stammered up quickly.

Adrien lifted a brow. "Oh... okay. Well thanks"

Marinette let out an exhale and placed her hand over her heart. "A-Anyway you didn't answer my question. Why were you out there?"

Adrien rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, Sorry I um-"

"He was busy sulking" Plagg answered hovering over the plate of cheese.

"Sulking?" Marinette looked at Plagg

"PLAGG" Adrien hissed.

"Why?" Marinette turned to the blonde again.

"Ahhh Marinette what is this? Where is the camembert?" Plagg whined.

"Sorry Plagg we ran out and we have to get more delivered."

"But you own a bakery! How do you run out?"

"Even bakery's run out of ingredients sometimes."

"Fine guess this will have to do..." Plagg grabbed a slice of Roquefort cheese. "Hmm not like my beloved camembert but it's a close tie"

"You should try to eat more healthy things" Tikki flew out of Marinette's satchel.

"Oh look who finally decided to join the party" Plagg smiled.

"Adrien?" Marinette blinked.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

Adrien sighed grabbing the towel to wrap it around is now cold body. "It's nothing to get upset about really..."

Marinette sat down on her desk chair, causing Adrien to roll his eyes as he remembered this morning.

"My father and I... well we had plans to hang out today. I was super excited because I never get to see my father, he hardly even looks at me anymore." Adrien paused to examine orange converse shoes.

"I waited... and waited for him to show up, but... like always it was a big waste of time, because after a few hours, Natalie came into the main room and told me that he has much more important matters to deal with."

"Adrien..." Marinette mumbled with empathy.

Adrien pressed his lips together. "I should have expected it from him. Only my father has more important things than his son."

"I'm sure that's not true Adrien!" Marinette spoke "Your father... he might just be trying to do things in his own way. He may be distant because he doesn't know how to get close to you. He's hurting."

"But I'm hurting too!" Adrien snapped. "If my father really wanted to get closer to me he should just do it! At least we can try to handle the pain together instead of apart. I hate being alone!" His eyes dared to fill with tears.

Marinette pressed her lips together and stood up from her chair. "Adrien..." Marinette closed the space between them, closing her eyes as she rested her forehead against his.

"You're not alone. I'm here with you. I can't say I know why people do what they do. But I do know this... You are so precious"

Adrien's eyes widened as he sucked in a breath.

"Even if sometimes we as people can't show it, it doesn't mean we don't care, more so it's because we don't know how to face the emotions we deal with, or because we're scared of rejection, what ever it is, please know that you are so loved. You and Chat!"

"Marinette..." Adrien mumbled, then before the girl could pull away, Adrien's arms flew out, grabbing Marinette by the waste and pulling her into a hug.

She gasped a little but before long settled into the hug with her own.

"Thank you..." Adrien whispered.

Marinette just smiled. "Alright, now that that's settled." She pulled away with a finger in the air. "It's time to have some fun!"

"Fun?" Adrien knitted his brows.

"Yup! First you and I are going to march down to the bakery and make something to eat- whatever you want. Second, we'll watch a movie- while we eat of course, and finally, we'll spend the rest of the day playing video games- because this girl here has a new one!" Marinette stated proudly.

Adrien chuckled. "That sounds like a fantastic idea!"

Marinette beamed. "Race ya to the back of the bakery"

Chat smirked. "You're on!"


End file.
